


Don't Call Me Baby (I'm a Man)

by jinkiepie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkiepie/pseuds/jinkiepie
Summary: It was movie night and Junmyeon didn't trust Jongin's movie choice.





	Don't Call Me Baby (I'm a Man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a drabble. The idea stemmed off of a conversation I had with a friend about how cute this idea was so I ran with it. I also wrote it at 2 am so...enjoy!

Junmyeon crouched down in front of the microwave in the kitchen, watching as the bag of popcorn spun around slowly. The smell of melting butter filled his nostrils, making him grin wide before standing up and running a hand through his pink locks. He could suddenly hear his mother's nagging in his head, "Junmyeon, if you stand too close to the microwave, you'll get brain damage." He laughed and shook his head at the memory. Where did she come up with this stuff? As the timer on the microwave signaled the popcorn's completion, Junmyeon walked over to the cabinet to grab a bowl. 

It was movie night and it was his turn to make the popcorn while Jongin went out to get the movie. Yes, they had movie nights like an old married couple, but it made both him and Jongin happy. Plus, it gave them a chance to bond, even when they didn't one hundred percent agree on the movie choice. Which is exactly what Junmyeon was currently worrying about. He knew Jongin's taste fairly well at this point -- thrillers, horror, action -- the complete opposite of his own. They took turns every week and, since it was Jongin's turn, Junmyeon couldn't get the usual romantic comedy or tear jerker like he wanted. He just prayed Jongin would take it easy on him. 

As Junmyeon popped open the seal on the bag -- still extremely hot mind you -- he heard the door open. He looked up to see Jongin stroll in with a rather large smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he should be happy as well or scared. He chose the latter.

"Oh no, I don't like the look of that face," Junmyeon said from behind the counter. "Well I mean, I do. Just not under these circumstances. So what will it be this week?" He poured the popcorn into the bowl before taking it into the living room with him and plopping down on the couch. 

Jongin smirked and pulled the DVD out of the plastic bag before tossing it onto the coffee table for Junmyeon to view. Junmyeon's eyes immediately widened as he read the title in his head. Insidious? Was this boy out of his mind? 

"No," was all Junmyeon could say, giving Jongin a stern look. 

"Oh come on hyung. Why are you always such a chicken?" Jongin prodded at the older male, hoping to get a rise out of him and question his manhood before getting him to cave.

"Kim Jongin, I am not a chicken." Junmyeon always hated when Jongin called him that. He was many things -- sensitive? Sure. Cautious? You betcha. But a chicken? He liked to think he was the farthest thing from it. 

"Oh but I think you are." Jongin smirked again and crossed his arms, as if he just gave the sickest burn. Junmyeon furrowed his brows before groaning and falling over dramatically on the couch. 

"Alright, fine. But only because I love you...and because you sat through Fifty Shades of Grey with me last week." Junmyeon shot back up and immediately pulled his knees up to his chest, as if to prepare himself for what lies ahead.

Jongin chuckled at his boyfriend before putting the movie in the DVD player and joining him on the couch. He grabbed the popcorn and moved it to the other side of him so he could wrap an arm around Junmyeon and pull him close. 

"It will be okay, Junnie." Jongin may have gotten the movie to mess with Junmyeon but he wasn't a complete sadist. He still wanted to take care of him, especially when he was scared. He smiled and tightened his grip around Junmyeon before hitting play on the remote. 

Junmyeon curled up into a ball and immediately snuggled up to Jongin -- burying his face in the soft cotton fabric of his shirt -- peeking only when he thought it was safe. Most of his attention, however, was paid on Jongin's face. How could someone look so gentle and serene when watching a movie like this? One of the many questions he found himself asking about Kim Jongin. The way the jet black strands of hair framed his face. The way his plump pink lips moved as he chewed a handful of popcorn. He found himself smiling despite the sounds going on in the background. That is until a loud jumpscare made Jongin jump and -- in turn -- made Junmyeon do the same.

"Yah, you scared me!" Junmyeon hid his face away again, his grasp on Jongin's shirt tightening. Jongin laughed and rubbed Junmyeon's shoulder before kissing the top of his head. 

"I'm sorry babe. But the scary part is over I promise." With those words leaving his lips, Junmyeon looked up at the screen -- right as a red faced demon popped up. Junmyeon shrieked loudly, his leg slipping and hitting the coffee table. He winced and practically smashed his face into Jongin's chest. 

"I hate you, you know." Junmyeon said as he heard and felt a chuckle resonate through Jongin's chest. 

"You love me," Jongin said as he kissed Junmyeon's head once more. 

"...I really do," Junmyeon said with a matter of fact.


End file.
